Kirby Truth Or Dare of Awesomeness
by The Multiverse Champion
Summary: New Truth Or Dare, dare your favorite Kirby charcters and make them do evil. Mwhahahahhahaha! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Kirby charcters.**

Two green kirby's are seen in a room.

One is a light green color. The other is much darker shade.

The Darker colored kirby speaks.

Bryone:Why do we have to be Kirby's again?

The lighter kirby speaks.

Bryanna:TMC's orders.

Bryone:Okay lets get this started.

Bryone snaps his fingers and all the Kirby Right Back At Ya charcters appear.

Kirby:Poyo yo yo.

Bryone:Oh no not this again!

Bryone snaps his fingers.

Kirby:Hi Bryone, hi Bryanna.

Bryanna:Hey Kirby.

Tiff:Why are we here?

Bryone:Truth or Dare.

All of them gulp.

Bryone:Okay and lets get started with my dares. First dare is for Kirby to transform into Fire Kirby and let everyone roast marshmellows on his head.

Kirby:Okay.

Kirby sucks up a random campfire and transforms into Fire Kirby.

Bryanna:Okay everyone grab a marshmellow on a stick.

Everyone grabs one and cooks them.

Dedede's catches on fire and drops on Kirby's eye.

Kirby:Ahhhhhh!OwOwOwOwOw!

Kirby slams into a wall.

Bryone:And my truth is for Tiff.

Tiff:What?

Bryone:Why are you such a stick in the mud?

Tiff:I am not a stick in the mud!

Bryanna:Okay, now my one dare is for Escargoon.

Escargoon:What.

Bryanna:Stick your hand down your throat and pull out a cheeseburger.

Escargoon sticks his hand down his throat and pulls out a partly digested cheeseburger and a map to pirate land.

Escargoon:You two are sick you know.

Bryone, Bryanna:We know.

Everyone:Okay.

Bryone:Okay bye and review.

**Authors Note:Okay if your wondering why i haven't updated my other truth or dare it's because i need at least two dares per chapter so it can be an okay length, unlike this one. Oh well, and I'm gonna do something I'm gonna allow charcters from my truth or dares to swap sometimes, and I'm thinking about making more truth or dares.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Kirby charcters and blah blah blah.**

Bryone:Were back.

Bryanna:Okay now lets get started.

Bryone:First dares come from Forestspirit of Thunderclan.

*Happy* Okay, Hi, and i love to kill! Anyhoo, - Meta Knight: What do you think of your Knaves, are they like Stalkers? - Tiff: Your no fun, but, listen to Vocoloids! - Bun: Are you really stupid? I think your hiding something *Creepy Eyes* - Blade: What Gender are you? - Sword: *Throws into closet with my killer OC Black* She hates knights, so, yeah, you might die! *Innocent Smile* Oh, and she's a vampire. - Dark Meta Knight: Can you tell us about your knaves (Shadow Sword and Blade) - Shadow Kirby: Sing! *hands a microphone* - Escargoon: Ever seen a picture of you as a Human? If not, *pulls up a Yaoi pic of him and Dedede as humans by accident* Opps, XD - Dedede: D. I. E *holding a double- bladed scythe* BYE! *Covered in blood with a innocent smile* I'll be back *Demonic Voice* ( sorry if it looks odd, i hate mobile)

Meta Knight:There okay.

Tiff:What's a Vocoloids.

Bun:Umm.

Tuff jumps out of a window.

Blade:I'm a girl.

Sword is shown being thrown into a closet and all we here are blood curdiling screams.

Dark Meta Knight:Their okay, their like regular Sword and Blade but evil.

Everyone except Kirby:No!

Escargoon and Dedede faint.

Dedede is now dead because sword.

Bryone snaps his fingers.

Bryanna:Okay now for sonickirbypokemonfan's dares.

Hello there , welcome to the kirby section , i must say I haven't finish reading your smash bros truth or dare , although i remember it was good , So expect a dare from me soon

Kirby : Eat everything in sight'

King dedede : clobbah dat dere meta knight

Meta knight : dance , until your everything hurts

Bandanna dee : fly into the air and save the lost island

escargoon : rebel against dedede

tiff and tuff :get tokori and throw him into the pit of doom

marx and magolor : why are you evil ?

That's all for now

from skpfan

Bryone:Thanks.

Kirby only sees Tiff and he eats her.

KIng Dedede clobbers meta knight into a pancake.

Bryanna snaps her fingers.

Bryanna:Metaknight go.

Metaknight dances to What Does The Fox Say.

24 hours later.

Metaknight:My everything hurts.

Bandanna Dee:I already have.

Escargoon:I hate you I quit.

iif and Tuff grab Tokori and throw him into a random pit of doom.

Marx and Maglor:Beacause we want to be.

Bryanna:Okay now for jrarulez dare.

Tiif:Umm don't you mean dares.

Bryone:Nope theres only one.

i would want to dare dedede to flatten escargoon and tiff into pancakes and then eat them

Dedede flattens them.

Dedede:Can i get some syrup.

Bryone hands him some syrup.

Dedede eats them.

Bryone:Okay bye.

Sorry but catspats31 says pm only for dares.


End file.
